


Something Good

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Redemption, Romance, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Zuko have had a long road to redemption.  Set to the song: "Something Good" from The Sound of Music movie soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for the Avatar big bang on livejournal.


End file.
